


touching base

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is a vampire CEO but Jared's the one calling the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touching base

There's a pink flush beneath the blue of Osric's scales when he pokes his head around Jensen's office door. "Uh, Jensen?"

Grateful for the distraction from the latest batch of HR emails in his inbox -- he'd really hoped the succubi would've learned not to hook up in the supply closet by now -- Jensen greets him with a smile. "What's up?"

Osric's blush deepens. "You, uh- You've got a visitor."

Jensen frowns. "I didn't have any meetings scheduled this late, did I? If it's Huffman, tell her to come back on Wednesday."

Osric blinks. "But you're on vacation on Wednesday."

"Bingo."

"It's not Huffman," Osric says quickly. "It's-"

The door swings the rest of the way open as Jensen's visitor comes into view. "Hey there, Jenny."

Jensen isn't sure whether his first response is to smile or roll his eyes but he finds himself doing both in quick succession. Jared is not inconspicuous at the best of times, what with being over six feet tall and built like a very attractive brick shithouse, but the hair and the leather and the tattoos all make him stand out even more in the bland backdrop of the office.

Outside the door, he can see Misha and Danneel staring in open appreciation. While he can't exactly blame them -- he is well-aware of how good Jared's ass looks in those jeans -- he can't help the jolt of possessiveness that goes through him at the principle of his employees ogling his boyfriend. (Even if said boyfriend is probably relishing it.)

Osric ducks out of the office again and Jensen rises to his feet as Jared strolls in.

"'Jenny'?" Jensen says as the door swings shut. "Really?"

Jared slides his hands in his pockets as he grins. "What can I say, I like when you do that indignant face thing."

"Oh," Jensen says, letting his fangs slip down, "you mean this indignant face?"

Jared's grin doesn't falter as he walks around Jensen's desk. "You're so prickly when you're at work."

"I'm the CEO," Jensen says, more defensively than he intended. "I have a lot on my plate." His gaze lingers on the tattoo twisting out from beneath the sleeve of Jared's black t-shirt. "Not everyone gets paid to hang out in biker bars all night."

He's seen Jared at work, has watched the flex and curl of his inked biceps as he hauls crates out of the basement and pours drink after drink, but the presence of Jared (and his biceps) in his office draws him quickly back to reality. "Wait, why aren't you at work?"

"One of the guys at the bar got in a fight with a dragon," Jared says with a shrug. "We had to close it down while they repair the fire damage."

"A dragon? Jared-"

"Don't start," Jared says, resting his hand on Jensen's hips. "My job is perfectly safe."

"Your job was set on fire by a dragon," Jensen says, not unreasonably. "I don't think that counts as perfectly safe."

"It was lightly toasted," Jared says with a shrug. "I'm fine."

"I still think you should work somewhere you're less likely to die."

"You're dead," Jared points out. "I still love you."

"I love you too," Jensen says. "But you're not allowed to die. At least one of us needs to be able to take out the trash while the sun's up."

"Your priorities are commendable," Jared teases. He leans down to kiss him, his hair brushing Jensen's cheeks, and Jensen struggles to maintain his well-intentioned disapproval when faced with the warmth of Jared's lips against his own. 

His fangs slide back as he tilts his head up into the kiss, enjoying the slip of Jared's tongue past his lips and the lingering taste of mint in his mouth. He smells of the bar, of sweat and cigarettes, and as Jensen rests his hand on Jared's upper arm, he can't help but want to get a little dirty himself.

It's an effort to pull back. Jared's eyes follow him as he steps away to straighten his jacket and Jensen keeps his voice steady when he says, "Not here, man. I've got work…"

"Leave it," Jared says, approaching again. "You're the boss -- who's going to yell at you for slacking off for half an hour?"

He has a point. 

"But it's inappropriate," Jensen says, feeling his resolve start to crumble as Jared moves in behind him to rest his hands on his hips. "I- I'm at work."

Jared catches the bottom of Jensen's tie between his fingers. "I'd noticed."

His other hand slides down over Jensen's thigh, cupping him through his slacks, and Jensen barely stifles a groan when he feels the bulge of Jared's dick rub up against him through his jeans. 

"I can't prep," Jensen says. "I don't have any-"

Jared's blunt teeth scrape over his earlobe. "I can think of plenty of things that don't need prep."

The snick of Jensen's zipper is embarrassingly loud in the quiet of his office and Jensen bites his lip as the button of his pants follows next. Jared's hand is huge and hot when it dips inside his boxers and Jensen rests his hand on Jared's wrist as he tugs Jensen's half-hard cock free of its confines.

"They-" Jensen's breath hitches when Jared begins to stroke and he leans back against the solid wall of Jared's chest. "The whole office is probably listening to us right now."

He can feel the curve of Jared's smile against his neck before Jared plants a soft kiss behind his ear. "Then maybe I should help you stay quiet."

For a second, Jensen half-expects to be guided down to the floor. His cock fills further at the thought of kneeling under his own desk while Jared fucks his mouth and he's distracted long enough for Jared to work his tie loose. 

Jared tugs it out from under his collar and then up, as though sliding it over Jensen's head, but Jensen lets out a muffled noise of surprise when Jared catches the knot of the tie and pulls the fabric between Jensen's lips.

He bites down on the material, fangs descending out of instinct, but they soon retract again when Jared leans in to whisper in his ear, "Shh. Gotta keep it down, remember?"

"You're an asshole," Jensen says through the tie but Jared just chuckles as he pulls the gag tighter. 

His fingers curl around the knot, his knuckles brushing the back of Jensen's head and Jensen rolls his hips forward with a helpless moan when Jared uses his grip on the gag to force Jensen's head up high enough for him to kiss under the hinge of his jaw.

"Cards on the table," Jared says, sliding his hand along the length of Jensen's dick, "I've been wanting to fuck you here ever since you got that promotion." He smiles against his skin as he kisses his neck. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Yes," Jensen says decisively, closing his eyes and relaxing into the steady slide of Jared's hand on his dick.

Jared laughs, his breath warm against Jensen's skin. "Well, I guess you can punish me when you're done coming all over your desk."

Jensen's cheeks heat at the thought. As much as people at work enjoy looking at Jared, Jensen knows well enough that they all think he's just the (literal) flavor of the month, proof of Jensen's mid-afterlife crisis, and so Jensen's pretty sure he'd have to resign in shame if someone opened the door to see Jared holding him in place and jerking him off on his desk.

His dick, however, appears to have missed the 'shame' memo, judging by the heat pulsing through him at the thought of getting caught.

"I figured I'd go easy," Jared says, and there's a curl of smugness in his voice. "Didn't know whether you'd be into this."

Jensen bites down on the tie to muffle his moan as he pushes forward into Jared's fist to make his point.

"Okay," Jared admits, twisting his wrist with a grin, "I knew you'd be into this part of it but I didn't know whether you'd be down with getting off at work. I was fully prepared to get scolded and sent home."

"I don't scold," Jensen mutters through the tie.

Jared nuzzles his neck. "Just a tiny bit," he says. "You get bossy sometimes. It's kind of hot." He strokes his dick faster. "Not as hot as this, obviously, but pretty close."

Jensen isn't sure what the helpless little noise that escapes his lips is supposed to convey but Jared doesn't seem to mind. The tie tugs tight across his mouth for a second before Jared moves his other hand down to Jensen's hip, pulling him back snugly against his body. 

Still gagged but now able to move his head more, Jensen glances down to see Jared's hand splayed out possessively at his waist. His arms are bare up to the tight sleeves of his t-shirt and Jensen watches the ink of Jared's tattoo move with his muscles as his hand slips under Jensen's shirt to rest against his bare stomach.

Unable to do much else, Jensen curls his hands around Jared's wrists, basking in the heat of Jared's skin against his own, and tips his head back with a moan when Jared's hand slides up further under his shirt to pinch his nipples.

"Guess I'll have to step up my game next time," Jared teases. "Feel you up in the supply closet, get under your desk and suck your cock, maybe have you ride my dick while I'm sitting in that big fancy chair of yours."

Jensen groans, his hips stuttering forward as the thought sends another rush of heat through him. Jared's hands are everywhere, wrapped around his dick and pushing up under his shirt, and Jensen rolls his hips back into the nudge of Jared's cock against his ass. There's still material in the way, the grey of Jensen's slacks and the black of Jared's jeans, and Jensen can't help but whimper in frustration with how badly he wants Jared inside him.

"Next time," Jared promises, pinching his nipples hard enough to make Jensen gasp. "I'll fuck you as hard as you want once you get home tonight but this is all you're getting right now." He twists his wrist again, jerking Jensen's dick quicker and quicker as he trails wet kisses down his neck. "But this is all you need, isn't it, baby?"

Jensen growls through the gag at the nickname but can't maintain his annoyance in the face of the pleasure sparking through him. He's warm all over, made warmer by Jared's hands on his skin and Jared's body at his back, and he flushes even pinker at the realization of just how accurate Jared's comment is. He's older than Jared, stronger, more powerful in every sense of the word, but all it takes is Jared's hand around his dick to reduce him to a shaking, pleading mess.

A tremor goes through his legs, the first warning of what's to come, and Jensen locks his knees in an effort to hold himself up. There's nowhere to fall, not with Jared's arms wrapped around him, and Jensen gasps past the gag when Jared speeds up. 

"There…" He closes his eyes, feeling the pressure build as he tenses from his calves to his shoulders. "God, faster, please…"

Jared complies, shifting his left hand down to rest against Jensen's stomach again as his right speeds up around his cock. The rhythm's there, steady and ceaseless, and Jensen grinds back against Jared's dick with a moan as he inches closer and closer to completion.

Jared kisses him below the ear, firm and encouraging, and when Jensen feels the scrap of Jared's blunt teeth against his neck, he can't hold out another second.

The gag does little to muffle his cry when he comes, spilling over Jared's hand and the wood of his desk as he rolls his hips to chase the pleasure sparking through him. The tension floods from him in waves, strong enough that he finds himself grabbing Jared's arms tighter to keep himself upright, and when he releases a slow breath, it's to enjoy the lingering buzz of his release.

Jared kisses him again, warm presses of his lips from Jensen's ear to his collarbone, and Jensen flexes his jaw once Jared tugs the tie out of his mouth. His fangs are still down, the usual after-effect of an orgasm, and he raises them back up again as he sighs in contentment.

"It's inappropriate," Jared parrots back to him with a grin. "I- I'm at work."

His voice is high-pitched and fluttery and Jensen nudges him in the ribs before reaching for a tissue. "I do not sound like that."

"I don't know," Jared teases, "Disney princess, vampire CEO, it's a fine line." 

Wiping his hand clean, he turns Jensen around to pull him in for a slow, deep kiss on the lips. The mint taste is still there, a reminder of Jared's favorite choice of gum, and Jensen lets his tongue curl against Jared's as he ignores everything outside his office door for a few moments longer.

"Personally," Jared says, eventually pulling away, "I think office sex was a raging success, to be repeated at the earliest opportunity." He holds a pen in front of Jensen like a microphone. "Thoughts from our CEO?"

Smiling, Jensen knocks the pen away as he refastens his pants and tucks his shirt back in. His tie is damp with spit when he spins it back around and he hides the stained part away beneath his collar. 

"Still inappropriate," Jensen says firmly, reaching up to fix his hair. "But kind of enjoyable." His gaze drops down to the still-visible bulge at the front of Jared's jeans. "Are you gonna be okay to wait?"

"I'll live," Jared says, dipping down for a kiss again. He ruffles Jensen's hair as he pulls back and Jensen slaps his hand away. "Think of it as incentive for you to get home on time."

"I'll do my best," Jensen promises, smoothing his tie down. "How do I look?"

Jared grins wide enough to show dimples. "Like you have a boyfriend who's really good with his hands."

"Fuck," Jensen mutters and makes another attempt at corraling his hair into place. 

Pushing his own (artfully tousled) hair out of his face, Jared catches his wrist. "Relax," he says, kissing him again. "Judging by the people in your office, I think they'd be more scandalized if they thought we hadn't been having sex in here."

"That's not the point," Jensen says. "I shouldn't be getting laid at work." He fixes Jared with his sternest look, the kind he's been using to subdue his opponents for centuries. "No more office sex."

Jared just smiles and lowers his hands to squeeze his ass. 

"You sure about that?" he says, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Because the bar's pretty burned up. It's gonna take a least another day to fix which means I'm gonna need something to occupy my time tomorrow." His eyes slide over Jensen's shoulder. "Like testing out how sturdy that desk is." He flashes him a knowing grin. "Just for instance."

Jensen thinks about the disapproving HR emails in his inbox and then about Jared's hands curling around his wrists as he fucks him open on his desk. 

"Come by at 3 tomorrow," he says, clapping Jared on the shoulder with as much professionalism as he can muster. "Bring a spare tie."


End file.
